


Smirk

by Jambalambam



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slight pining, brief mentions of leia, luke is fascinated by han's lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalambam/pseuds/Jambalambam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it simply, Luke just really loves it when Han smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some of the dialogue.   
> This was from a prompt by JediPrompts on tumblr.

Han’s lips. Everything about them enamored Luke; the way they moved when he talked and the way they looked in general, but what he loved the most was the way the corners of Han’s lips would pull back into a sly smirk.

Every time Han would tell a story or make another futile attempt at flirting with the princess, those gorgeous lips would form the most provocative expression he’d ever laid eyes on. First in the cantina on Tatooine and for a second time as they sat together in the cockpit, Han proposing his “future” with Leia.

“No!” Luke blurted out in response. Slightly taken aback by the younger man’s outburst, that damn smirk started crawling up onto Han’s face and Luke couldn’t help but stare at his lips for a little too long.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Han said, smirk still present on his lips as he stared out into the stars. Flustered, Luke looked away as fast as he could, nearly giving himself whiplash.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed for staring, kid. I get it a lot,” Han flattered himself as Luke was trying to will himself into oblivion.

-

Luke was upset. No, not just upset. He was distressed.

It wasn’t because he was about to attempt to destroy the Death Star and possibly get himself killed in the process, though that would be more sensible. It was because of Han Solo, the man in front of him who was packing his ship to leave them all behind.

“So, you got your reward and you’re just leaving?” Luke asked, his anger and frustration creeping into the tone of his voice.

“That’s right,” Han sounded indifferent, not knowing the situation Luke was in, “I’ve got some debts to pay with this stuff.” Luke huffed at that statement. “Why don’t you come with us? You’re pretty good in a fight, we could use you.”

At any other time, Luke would’ve said yes in a heartbeat but now he finally found a place where he was needed for something other than farming water.

“These people need a good pilot like you and you’re turning your back on them, on me,” That last part slipped out before he could stop it, but he may as well say it before Han left for good, “I need you out there, Han. Please.”

Han stared Luke directly in the eyes, analyzing and choosing his next set of words carefully, “This is suicide, Luke. Even if I do stay, we’ll all probably get killed anyhow and this whole thing will be pointless.”

Stubborn bastard. Luke nearly tried to convince him again before he decided it wasn’t worth it, “Fine, I’m not going to argue with you anymore. Take care of yourself, Han, I guess that’s what your best at,” He retorted and began walking away, slowly realizing he might never see that man or his smirks again.

“Hey, Luke,” He heard from behind him, turning to see what the older man wanted.

And there it was. That goddamn smirk again. Something inside Luke was burning, all of the frustration and attraction towards this man was making him think about the what ifs. What if he didn’t make it out of the fight? What if Han really left? What if he didn’t get to tell Han how that stupid smirk made him feel?

“May the force be with you,” Han said. This was Luke’s last chance and he’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage of it. Luke made quick strides towards the taller man and was soon in front of him.

Heart thumping loudly in his ears, the younger man placed his hands on the sides of Han’s face and brought his lips down to make gentle but quick contact with his own.

“You too, Han,” Luke said after breaking the brief kiss, walking away as quickly as could to not only get to his X-Wing on time but to also avoid any comments from the smuggler.

-

Victory was sweet. Han coming back to help them was even sweeter.

After climbing down from his X-Wing in the midst of bountiful praise and hugging Leia, he heard a familiar voice shout his name with similar joy to everyone else.

Throwing himself into Han’s strong arms, he cheered, “I knew you’d come back, I just knew it!”

“Did you think I’d let you take all the credit?” He responded, sheer joy written all over his face as he still hung onto Luke.

There was much rejoicing, even after finding a beaten and battered R2D2. There were celebrations going on for hours, people drinking and dancing. Luckily for Luke, he finally managed to get away from the crowds and to an empty corner of the base to get some time to himself, faintly hoping he would get a chance to talk to Han. The young man sat on the ground and closed his eyes for a moment with a heavy sigh.

“Finally caught a break, kid?” Speak of the devil. Luke opened his eyes to see the older man standing in front of him, slowly moving to sit down next to him.

“Yeah, thank god. It was getting stuffy in there with all those people,” He replied and after a long pause said, “Thanks for coming back, Han.”

“Don’t mention it,” Han responded, “I couldn’t just leave when I had some questions to ask.”

“Like what?” Luke asked and looked away, knowing well what he was implying.

“Why’d you kiss me?” The question Luke had been silently dreading since he got over the high of victory.

“Well, uh,” He scratched the back of his neck, trying to relieve some of the tension within himself. After a short pause, he answered, “I just, um, didn’t know if I’d ever see you again. So I wanted to let you know how I felt, just in case something happened.”

There was a long silence between the two men and it made Luke increasingly uncomfortable. All that was going through his mind was that he made the biggest mistake he’d ever made, that he screwed up something great.

“I’m sorry, Han. It was a mistake-” He stammered hurriedly as he stood from his spot and attempted to walk away from Han, but stopped when he felt a large, warm hand wrap around his wrist.

“Don’t go, Luke,” He sounded mildly desperate and when the younger man looked back, there was something in Han’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before; something that was along the lines of affection, “Don’t run away again before I get to say or do anything.”

The two stood in that lonely corner of the room, looking into each other and trying to read each other before anything was said or done. Han’s hands rose to lightly caress the sides of Luke’s face and soon the seemingly long distance between the two came down to just a few millimeters. After a small pause, blue eyes met brown and in the next moment those two pairs of lips were gently touching once again.

Luke was on fire the entire time, drawing him in little by little to deepen and savor the moment as Han threaded his fingers through Luke’s blond locks. Finally coming up for air, the two just sort of stared at each other. And there is was once again. That damn smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was lame and you hated it. But thanks for reading anyhow, I appreciate it a lot. Have a lovely day then darlings c;


End file.
